


Thunder comes After

by KenmaisMood



Series: Speaking without Words. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cat, Cop! Daichi, Cop! Suga, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I did a no no to asahi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mute Yaku, Selectively Mute Nishinoya Yuu, Sorry Not Sorry, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: Yaku heals from his loss, and gets another boyfriend in the process. At least this time he's shorter than him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Speaking without Words. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Thunder comes After

**Author's Note:**

> pain is coming your way. This is what happens when you let me plan a fic out.

Yaku was tired of feeling sad. He had gotten better of course. He finally got out of bed and went to work, ate and other things as well. The bare minimum but that's better than nothing. Kenma had cornered him once he got a free moment.

Kenma told him to go to a support group, but not as a doctor, as a friend. Yaku learned that Kenmas fiance got into an incident that ended up almost killing him, but saved Kenma in the process. Of course Yaku’s jaw had dropped as he put two and two together that his previous “roommate” had been engaged to Kenma.

Yaku, reluctantly, decided to go. Kenma had apparently already signed him up for one. So the next day Yaku found himself in a support group for people who have lost their lovers.

As he sat down he heard a crash, and looked up and saw a short ~~cute~~ spiky haired guy with a bald man on a pile with chairs on top of them. The couple who ran the group came in and just sighed before introducing themselves to Yaku.

Yaku left the group with a heavy heart but a weight off of his chest. Thanks to the pair that had crashed onto the floor he gained enough confidence to go back to Kuroo’s apartment.

As he walked he thought about how the meeting went. The couple who ran the group introduced themselves as Narita and Kinoshita, and introduced the troublemakers as Tanaka and Nishinoya. Nishinoya had immediately locked eyes with Yaku ~~in a cute way~~ and practically tackled him.

Yaku had learned that Nishinoya was only there to help out Tanaka who had lost his boyfriend of a few years, Ennoshita, sadly right before he had the chance to propose. Nishinoya, he had also learned, was selectively mute. He had trouble talking to anyone, even Tanaka. No one knows what had happened to him and he refused to talk. Nishinoya had given him a weird, but familiar, feeling in his chest as he left, leaving Yaku confused.

As Yaku arrived at Kuroo’s apartment Yaku was able to pin down the feeling. He was in love yet again. Shaking his head he opened the door and headed straight to Kuroo’s room. When he entered the room was almost the same as when he came the day before Kuroo died, other than the fact Kuroo’s bed had been made.

Yaku walked over to Kuroo’s desk and noticed a note on top of all the paperwork that still sat there. The note said how Kuroo’s apartment had been paid off for the next few years, and how he wanted Yaku to live there. It also said how all of Kuroo’s things were Yaku’s and that's what the paperwork was for. At the end it had included how Kuroo wanted Yaku to not move on but find another partner, be happy, and keep smiling.

After reading it Yaku decided he would pursue his newfound feeling with Nishinoya. Later Yaku was found at Kuroo’s grave giving a silent prayer and thank you, saying he would never forget Kuroo or move on but would find another partner.

A few months later found Nishinoya living with Yaku. Nishinoya still didn’t feel comfortable enough to talk with Yaku yet but Yaku didn’t mind. After all, he couldn’t talk to Nishinoya at all.

One day a tall man with long hair and a stubble had shown up at the door. Yaku had ended up answering as Nishinoya was at work. He introduced himself as Asahi, Nishinoya’s ex. He told Yaku how bad of a boyfriend Nishinoya was. Apparently he had cheated and manipulated Asahi into doing things he didn’t want, essentially raping him.

To say Yaku was pissed was an understatement, but he pulled out all of his patience from dealing with Lev. Calmly he asked (shown Asahi a note on his phone) if Nishinoya had trusted him enough to talk to him. Asahi looked confused and asked what Yaku ment, but before he could answer the door opened.

It was Nishinoya, and upon entering the living room he froze. Asahi stood up and immediately went to try and hug Nishinoya, who violently flinched away. Yaku pulled out his phone and started recording, mother instinct telling him something was wrong.

Asahi had frowned and asked Nishinoya what was wrong, and got mad when he didn’t say ducked away from him and ran over to Yaku. The rest was a blur to Yaku.

Asahi had gotten Nishinoya out of the apartment somehow and both didn’t come back in. Yaku waited 10 minutes. 20 minutes. An hour. Two days. Nishinoya didn’t come back. Yaku had cried everyday for a week until he could deem Nishinoya missing, him having not read any texts or answered calls (Yaku only called when it was really bad, Nishinoya would answer immediately).

Finally Yaku decided to do something about it and went to the police station. He ran into cop pair Daichi and Suga. Apparently they had known Nishinoya from highschool, and Asahi as well.

They told Yaku the whole story. Asahi had always been kind and gentle despite his appearance, the two had pined after each other for a long time. When they graduated Asahi finally showed his true colors. 

Nishinoya and Asahi immediately moved in together. Suga and Daichi kept trying to get in contact with either but they both ignored him, and the two found Asahi years later in a case of abuse towards Nishinoya, but no one had been able to prove anything so he got away free. Nishinoya had been able to get a restraining order thankfully and moved in with Tanaka.

The video Yaku had taken was good evidence to get Asahi arrested. The duo worked hard day and night with Yaku to find Nishinoya. Finally they had gotten a lead. There had been reports of screaming and moaning coming from an abandoned warehouse.

When they entered it seemed to be empty, before they had heard crying from a locked room. Suga had managed to pick the lock and Yaku entered first. What he had seen managed to get the first sound out of him since Kuroo’s death.

There, in the corner of the room, was Nishinoya crying. He was naked, malnourished, and tied up. After a second Yaku blinked and saw the blood. He was bleeding all over, cuts and whip marks, and even worse he had rape marks all over him.

After a moment he let Daichi and Suga enter the room, and immediately ran over to Nishinoya. Yaku as someone who worked at the hospital could tell that he had lost a lot of blood and hadn’t had a lot to eat. He tried to get Nishinoya’s attention but he didn’t respond, and Yaku made the conclusion he wasn’t unconscious but catatonic. They wouldn’t get his attention for a while so he took a pocket knife from Daichi and cut him free. 

Suga had told them to take Nishinoya to the hospital and he’d wait for Asahi to arrive and arrest him then. Nishinoya stayed catatonic for a few hours before slowly coming back to reality. Yaku had taken him to therapy and asked Nishinoya to move back in with him.

A few months later Nishinoya, while still not comfortable talking, had proposed to Yaku. Yaku said yes, and finally told Nishinoya about Kuroo. The two decided that they had gotten close enough and needed something new in their life and they adopted two kids, Inuoka and Fukunaga. One day the two came back with a mangy black cat with fur falling over one eye and a seemingly human grin.

Yaku had cried while the two asked if he was ok, and if they could keep him. Yaku said yes and they named him Tetsurou. 

A few days later Yaku fell asleep crying with happy tears, remembering the first words Nishinoya had said to him. The words he proposed with.

“You always smile, can you teach me how?”


End file.
